Him and Her
by loudthoughts
Summary: "Damn it if he could only listen to the moral part of him, but the part of him that knew he loved Bones, the part that knew anyone else was just a pale substitute, wouldn't stop screaming at him..." New chapter, come read and please review!
1. Him

A/N: I own nothing but my own ideas, and I only borrow these characters from the amazing people that brought them to life.

Bones is property of Fox and the creators.

* * *

The only times he let his mind wander were when she was far enough away that she wouldn't know what was occupying his mind. Far enough that she couldn't see his eyes which spoke volumes about where he wanted to be with her; what he wanted to be doing to her. It wasn't right. He shouldn't have the thoughts he fostered late at night while his girlfriend lay so close, and yet, it was her eyes, not his girlfriend's which got him there. At the peak, he saw her face and came apart every single time, and it wasn't his fault, he tried to keep her away at those intimate times, and yet, he smiled when she came forth to save him. In the light of day he would have to move away when she got too close, because that might push him over the edge, and in her office, it was horrid for him. It smelled like the sweetest smell of her, and he could imagine smelling her as her head hit the pillow and as she threw her head back with a moan and it was all too much. In the car, he gripped the steering wheel and when he flexed his hands he sometimes imagined his hands were gripping her hips and pulling them forward just a little roughly.

She was never far enough away from him, and he wondered how on earth she didn't notice.

* * *

These are only supposed to be short snippets of time through their eyes, so have patience with these short chapters and PLEASE review. Thank you, those are what inspire us all. :)


	2. Her

Now, the "her" chapter. Read, Enjoy, and Review!

A/N: Still not mine :/

* * *

She had to keep an extra change of clothes in her office for every day she saw him.

It was without fail and she couldn't keep it to herself any longer. He drove her into a frenzy every time he thought she wasn't looking- but oh if he only knew she had started to look for those moments. She could almost see the sheen of sweat that covered his brow as his hips almost imperceptibly rocked forward and back in the motion that was just right, as he watched her think. If only she could stop from imagining him throwing her against her desk when he reached over from behind her to grab a file in the most seemingly innocent of ways. She watched as his eyes got darker when he sat on the couch in her office and she tried to imagine what he imagined as he got hot and bothered.

In the car, she sat with her legs closely pressed together because he always flexed his hands when he became too imaginative about the exploits she was sure involved her and it made her squirm at the idea of those hands flexing while gripping any part of her. Usually, when he sat back a little from when she ventured to get too close, she could imagine sitting on his lap and making him uncomfortable in the _oh so_ perfect way. She felt bad, when she thought about Hannah, but even though she now had a negative view on cheating, she couldn't help but think it would make it all even more exciting.

He was never bold enough, and she wondered how much longer she could get off on just the look in his eyes.

* * *

I already have the next pair written, and it only gets better! So please, review! :)


	3. She indulges

Before I do what I wanted to do with this pair of chapters, I feel like there has to be a less drastic jump, so I wrote this.

I hope you enjoy the little ways in which Bones indulges in her fantasies.

A/N: I do not own. :(

* * *

Days on end, he wouldn't stop tempting her and she couldn't hold back. When he walked absentmindedly with his hands at his sides, she would brush against them slightly to keep the need to feel him touch her lower than normal. When people got onto the elevators at the Hoover, she used the excuse to press her ass into him and pretend like she didn't need more. She found herself choosing bras she'd think he'd like to see, and underwear he almost wouldn't be able to see.

She knew she couldn't keep living like this. It was starting to cloud her judgment- this carnal need to mark him as hers- and yet he was so far from hers it was absolutely _sinful. _Everything about them these days was. When she felt his eyes raking over her figure, she squirmed under the need to show him what she really looked like under her lab coat- and everything else. She knew he must be onto her by now; lately she couldn't help but be a little improper.

She was allowing him to indulge in small treats and hell if she wasn't getting plenty out of them. The feel of his hands that she let rest and trace little patterns on her thighs were a great way to take the edge off.

She had also taken to fixing his ties in the morning. When she saw him for the first time in the day and they were in her office, she would run her hand from the top of his tie to the very bottom which just grazed his belt buckle. She would smooth it out and then tighten his knot just a tad more in a slow, sensual, suggestive way. She knew Hannah tied them for him, and that's why they were never quite right. It started when she made a joke about it not looking the standard FBI way, and he said there wasn't anything to change. So, she had smoothed her right hand over it sensually, lightly raking her nails across the fabric and wrapping her hand around the bottom and giving it a slight tug. The suggestive nature of how she held and handled the tie was not lost on him, and she looked into his eyes as her hands came up to his neck and she ran her hands across the collar to smooth it out and lightly ran her nails on the edge of fabric and clothes. She slightly tightened the knot, and he calmed himself down enough to concede she had won, and when his voice was still gruff, she had allowed herself the pleasure of doing it every morning just to hear the growl in the back of his throat.

If only… if only there weren't so many unknown variables. He was still with Hannah, and even though she knew he was thinking of her while she was around, could it be only a simple fantasy he had never played out? She knew it wasn't, this was that damned lust that could never be ignored, and yet, if he didn't offer something up soon she wasn't going to be able to stop from completely indulging in him, or someone else.

* * *

Curious to see how Booth indulges? Could it have something to do with the hands Bones briefly mentions here? Read the next chapter to find out, but if you liked this, please write a quick review please! I love feedback, and if you're liking it so far, let me know!


	4. He indulges

it is Booth's turn!

How does he allow himself to indulge in his own fantasies? How long can they keep this up without actually doing it?

I own na-da.

* * *

Damn, he was trying so hard. He really was, and yet things were only getting _harder_ around her. When Hannah wasn't around, he let himself indulge in his fantasy of them together, and when she was around… he played it in his head through most of it. And he felt like an asshole, he really did, but stopping the ideas in his head from playing on loop had proved useless, and he found that if he didn't let them play out, he found himself acting on them when he was with her.

Lately, when they sat close and no one was around, he had started to place a light hand on her thigh, right above the knee, and slowly dragging it in small lines across only a little bit of skin.

It started completely by accident when she wore that skirt he always imagined bunching up around her hips as she moaned while he played with her- and the hand had started moving all on its own. It was a whisper of a touch, barely even there, and that was the worst of course. He felt her almost tense for a moment, then relax and continue reading her lab report as if he wasn't touching her at all. So, he tested the waters. He started drawing little circles on her knee and he felt the goose bumps on her skin but she didn't even bat an eyelash so he used four fingers to extend in little waves moving only a fraction of an inch up from her knee. Still, she did nothing and just flipped a page, but he saw he bite her lip only just. He kept his eyes on his own file and began to run his fingers from her knee, to the hem of her skirt, and back, and up, and back, and up, and back once more. He didn't look up from his file, only lifted his hand from her thigh, flipped the page, and then put his palm on her knee, squeezing slightly. He clenched and unclenched a couple of times working up from her knee until she shifted slightly in her seat and he suddenly remembered what the hell he was doing. Who the hell he was doing it with. He was a taken man! And yet, he here was. Tempting his partner and playing with both their needs and working them up. She looked up from her journal and met his gaze as if nothing had happened. "Well, I have a meeting with Dr. Saroyan in five minutes, I better be off." He gave her a charm smile and responded, "Sure Bones, see you bright and early tomorrow." Staying seated, because he was in no condition to get up, he watched as she took a breath, got up, smoothed her skirt, and walked to the door. She almost seemed to be pressing her legs together as she walked, but he was never sure.

Since then, if they were alone, he absentmindedly tested the waters, never really getting farther than that, but he tested them anyways, and she never spoke a word in favor- or against.

* * *

Hm, so how was that? Let me know! Please review, thanks to all you who have started to read this, I have ideas to continue, one of the next pair is already written and it gets... compromising.

Reviews will inspire me to write the second half of the pair, which is Bones' chapter in continuation to what Booth's half will reveal. Well, its more like someone's payback for what happens in Booth's chapter.


	5. The things he hears

I haven't gotten around to completely finishing the next chapter, but I wanted to update quickly and see what the response would be for this one.

Hopefully you all like and review :)

I own nothing :(

* * *

It was an absolutely horrible accident the first time. The first time, he was calling late at night- Hannah was working on a story and would be at the office all night- to ask her about the case and he hadn't thought twice that maybe she might be doing something better with her time than working on a Friday night. As soon as she answered the phone, he gripped the phone tighter and felt his throat constrict.

She was breathless, and not from running, instead from everything he wanted to be doing with her and wasn't. He thought at first she wouldn't have answered in that case because she must've known it would be him on the line. "Brennan." The rustling on her side of the line confirmed his suspicions and when they didn't stop, Booth felt like it might be on purpose. "Hey Bones, are you busy? I wanted to ask you something about the case-" And she interrupted his ramblings with the most forbidden of sounds.

She let a short breathless moan pass from her lips straight into his ear and pass through his body like wildfire. He could almost see her biting down on her lip, her eyes half closed, as he had imagined so many times before. He didn't know how long he sat there, frozen, but he heard her moan breathlessly twice more and then start panting and finally found his voice. "You are probably busy, I'll talk to you tomorrow." After hanging up, he realized the other guy must have been lost in her if he didn't mind her talking while he was with her, making her cum for another guy.

He knew she had done it to spur him into action. He wondered if she had been moaning the whole time or if knowing he was on the line listening had made her cum. He couldn't help but be angry at the dumb-fuck who was feeling her cum against him and feeling her release the tension he was helping create.

He had to stop playing with her. Well, actually, he wanted to start actually _playing with her. _He wanted to drive straight to her house and demand that the other guy leave. He wanted to rewind time and go back to earlier that night when he knew he had been the one to wind her up so much that she went and screwed some guy. He wanted to go back to that office where they had both been alone in the whole Jeffersonian, when he knew he had gone a little far, running his hand up past her hem to the sides of her legs just shy of her panties. He let his hand rest with its full weight on the upper half of her thigh under her skirt (she seemed to be wearing more and more of them) and looked up at her in the eyes as he let his hand squeeze tightly and quickly and her eyes had flickered closed.

He had run his hand down and back up a handful of times and each time ended by squeezing a slightly higher part of her thigh- the last time he could practically feel her heat and feel her twitch. By this point her eyes had glossed over and she had finally closed them, biting into her lip and trying not to rock her hips forward. He had then removed his hand, licked his lips as he saw her eyes open once more and got up saying "I gotta get going, I'll see you soon Bones."

He wanted to go back in time and stayed, taking her hard against the wall of her office. He wanted to push her against her desk and make love to her. He wanted to fuck her on the damned floor, their love burning through the rug and marking them both. He wanted, god, he wanted so many things and they were all better than the last. He should have known she was going to find a way to burn off that tension, but damn, the sound of her reaching her climax was going to drive him crazy until he got to see her himself. All he had to go on was the look in his eyes as he tempted her earlier this night.

He sat up that night for hours, afraid that if he closed his eyes, he might stop seeing hers.

* * *

Hope you all liked! Next chapter, will Bones be served a little payback for tempting Booth like this and pushing him? Will Booth finally take matters into his own hands?

Reviews would make me finish writing the next chapter even faster, so please once again, if you liked, **please review. **Thanks :)


	6. The things she feels

So, i've been swamped with work recently, and I apologize so much for the delay. This is my thanks to all those reading still and those who hopefully will pick up this story.

Maybe you can say thanks and review? :D

* * *

Fuck, fuck, fuck. _Fuck_. She threw her head back into her pillow and turned over lying on her bed on her stomach.

She couldn't believe she had fucking done that. Sure, it had seemed like a good way to get him riled up, but what had she thought could come of except problems? She wished she had just let him fuck her back at the lab in her office. Why not? No one had been around and he had been baiting her all night. subtle brushes against her walking to and from the crime scene, then running his hand up her arm while he drove, and finally in her office, it had been her breaking point. She had let him touch all he wanted, letting him know she was going to let this go everywhere he wanted to let it go to. She slipped her eyes closed when she left his massaging the inside of her thighs and she thrust forward to get him closer, unable to deny herself the pleasure any longer. For a moment, her mind flashed to Hannah, who had no idea what her boyfriend was doing to her right now, but she couldn't find the will to care. Instead, she wanted to screw him senseless against her door where people who see, if it wasn't late enough that everyone had gone already.

She was ready to feel him slide in all the way home and scream his name when he pulled away. She had been sure that he was just going to let go as he obviously still wanted, but he was teasing her again. How much did he think she could take? She had felt him pushing against her possessively; he had been gripping her as hard as he would be grinding her against her desk at that very moment if he hadn't been so unbelievably stupid.

So, she'd gone home. She'd changed into her sluttiest black dress, slipped on her fuck me heels and walked out of her apartment as a woman on a mission. If Booth didn't want what she was offering, she would find someone who did.

Of course, fate had been against her. She went to the club, looking for a good looking man to make Booth leave her mind and that was the exact opposite that happened. She had danced with a couple of guys how were suggestive enough, but it did nothing for her. She had a man pull her against the wall of the dark club and start to feel her up and suddenly, she had known it would never be enough. There was no way this slightly taller, slightly less built, slightly younger man who was not Booth could ever get her off now that she had felt even a fraction of the pleasure he could have possibly given her. So, she had done what she could, she drove herself home-alone- and filled the bath planning on taking a relaxing soak.

She was so worked up though, while she was taking off her clothes, she couldn't help but run a hand across her breast lightly and closed her eyes, imagining it was Booth. Once started she couldn't stop, she lay on the bed and let her imagination and her hands run on their own. When her phone rang, she was almost at her peak and knowing who it was without even checking, she couldn't help but answer just to hear his rough, sexy voice while she drove herself to climax with her fingers from images of him taking her in her bed in every way imaginable.

She tried to sound as normal as possible but as soon as "Brennan" left her mouth, it dripped with the sexual frustration oozing out of her. As soon as he started talking, her fingers moved quicker, imagining him thrusting roughly in and out and imaging him hovering over her- "Hey Bones, are you busy? I wanted to ask you something about the case-" She could feel him taking her breast into his mouth and right them, whispering Bones to her, she couldn't help it. She didn't care anymore, she moaned, his voice taking her to the peak she couldn't have reached just with her own imagination. She heard him breathe jaggedly into the line over and over and she used it as fuel to increase her fire. She was at her peak and going over when she heard him mumble something. When she came down, panting loudly and gripping onto her phone for dear life, the line was dead.

Fuck.

* * *

If you enjoyed, please let me know by reviewing! :) I'd love to read what you guys thought! Thanks! To all those from the US as well, have a Happy Thanksgiving weekend!


	7. He plays

A/N: I am so absolutely thankful for all of you who have read, taken the time to review, and in any way enjoy this story. I write in the hopes that all of you who read will enjoy.

This is the longest chaoter so far, and things are going to GET STARTED.

I own nothing.

* * *

He had been unbelievably bad. He was going to burn in hell, he knew it, and yet, he had the most satisfied smirk gracing his face. Nope, not yet. He sat on his bed, just having gotten done and clicked stop on his computer and he let himself play the audio recording back, replaying the whole thing in his head.

He had finally gotten out of bed at 2 am, Hannah still not back, and was incredibly frustrated. Bones had left him all worked up with her moans and the thought of being with her left him hard and incredibly horny. He had thought that maybe if Hannah had been here he could have pretended he was with her and let himself get off already. He had been tempted to just relieve the tension himself. That's when he thought of it. The catalyst to get things finally started with. He would have her by tomorrow night and it was going to be damned good. It was going to be sinfully perfect.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He drove to her office at a quarter to 6, knowing he was going to have to drag her out of the office and not caring. Much later, it would all be worth it, and he was a man on a mission. He parked in the fire lane of the entrance and practically ran inside, the rain had just started up and he didn't want to get soaked.

She was waiting for him, bent over the lab table, carefully examining some bones and taking audio notes. He slowed his approach and watched her perfect figure and the way she had to blow hair out of her face a couple of times. She looked completely absorbed in her work and he took it to his advantage- slipping up onto the platform and right behind her. At this point she felt his presence and only straightened up slightly turning off her voice-recorder. "Booth? What are you doing here?" He took advantage of the fact that she was straightening up and pushed up against her, bracing his arms on either side of the table, bending over to whisper in her ear. "I'm here to take you home." His voice dripped of sexual arousal and she shivered unconsciously. Trying to play off her reaction, she let out a feeble, "I'll get my stuff; I was starting to get tired anyways."

The drive to her apartment was seemingly normal, he talked about mundane things, she tried to change some of his views on being a vegetarian, and yet, his hands wandered over her pant-clad thighs once more, and she constantly had to swallow her temptation.

While she was unlocking her door, he stood unbelievably close to her, and once finally inside, he headed over to the stereo system. "I brought you something I think you _deserve_ to hear. Come on Bones, sit down, and get comfy." She was fidgeting and wouldn't do it though, she tried to stall, "Booth, I'm wearing uncomfortable clothes, let me just change. You could get something to drink if you want." He smirked, he knew she was trying to avoid something she had no idea about, so he let her, some comfortable clothes would be nice, and he went to go get them both some wine.

She came back out with short, short pjs and a tank top. His smirk slipped a little, his eyes roaming her frame and wanting to just forget the whole thing and pounce on her right there. She took the wine though and sat on the loveseat across from him. "Oh no Bones, you're sitting right next to me and this," he patted the speaker right next to the sofa, "big guy right here. I want you to get the whoooole experience."

She gathered her confidence and sat next to him, sipping wine to cover up her confusion. He pressed play and the first thing to hit her was this low and deep groan, and she felt all color drain from her face. It was Booth. Booth was playing a recording of himself. Her mind flashed to the night before and she tried get up. "Booth, I really have a lot of work to do and-" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down, pressed almost against him. He whispered close to her ear, "No Bones. Last night, you made me so fucking hot that I couldn't help myself. If I got to hear you climax, you get to hear me too." Suddenly he pressed a kiss to the hollow of her neck and went back up giving a slow bite to her ear lobe right as the recording heated up. Booth was panting loudly, she could hear the _smack-smack-smack _in the background of him jacking off, and he kept groaning.

Bones was squirming in her seat. She was hot, wet, and could not believe what was happening. Booth was playing a recording of him, getting himself off to her, in her living room, _sitting right next to her_. He took her glass away from her, placed it on the table and then brought his hands to rest very heavily on her thighs, his fingers just a whisper away from her tiny shorts.

"What did you think was going to happen Bones?" On the recording Booth chose that moment to groan loudly _BONES _and speed up his pace, "Did you think I could hear you cuming on the phone and not go absolutely insane? Did you think I wasn't already sick of this game?" He began massaging the skin just under the territory of her shorts and he could feel her heat, her eyes slightly drooping closed, biting the side of her lips. Booth felt hotter and hotter, he just wanted to take her hard against the wall, the sounds of him jacking off were only spurring her on and she looked absolutely sinful. He saw her thrust her hips slightly as the recording of himself was heard groaning _Bones_ once, twice, three times. He pulled her onto his lap, and she automatically began grinding her hips against his as the recording could be heard of him panting Bones one last time and then going over the edge. As soon as he did, Bones opened her eyes and pressed a kiss right below his ear, making him shiver as he was already worked up. With a devilish grin she whispered in a throaty voice, "Well, here I am, what are you going to do now?"

* * *

So? Was the wait for the update worth it? I hope so.

If you liked, please leave me a review, they make me unbelievably happy! :) Thanks!


	8. They enjoy

So, even though I am swamped for finals, this is what I chose to write. All for you readers out there somewhere. Hope it is good! :)

AN: Enjoy the ideas that come to mind which are all mine but the characters are not. Hart and everyone else at Fox does own them though!

* * *

She moved her lips to his throat and began peppering him with kisses and worked down to his collar bone. He groaned which only spurred her on. She bit him slightly, and then ran her tongue over it when he hissed and she sucked on it, sure she would leave a mark. She felt herself being pulled upward and he made eye contact with her for a brief second before he attacked her lips. He was kissing her like she had never quite been kissed before. His tongue practically attacked hers and he switch between being incredibly wild and sexy to suddenly caressing and sensual. She was only getting hotter and hotter and sitting on his lap she just grinded her hips back and forward, to hopefully get things along. He grabbed hold of her hips and stood up taking her with him, still straddling his pelvis. Her hands gripped his arms as she broke the kiss and let out a surprised gasp.

His arms were hard, muscular, and perfect. She didn't want to let go. She was staring at his chest as he walked them to her room, but at the entrance he stopped. "Hey Bones." She instantly threw her gaze upwards and met his intense dark brown eyes. "You sure this is a good idea? That this is what you want? There are so many things wron-" she cut him off with a deep kiss that sent shivers down both their bodies. He never broke contact with her lips as he maneuvered them in and onto her bed.

Laying over her he pushed every inch of his that could be touching her forward and then pushed himself off, moving to be sitting as to be straddling her. "Bones, you are so freaking perfect." He pushed up the little tank top she was wearing so that it went over her bra and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the dark blue lace-detailed bra covering her. She felt herself smiling and aroused at the same time. She brought her hands up to unbutton his crisp white dress shirt and meanwhile he ran his hands over torso. Finally she got the last button undone and he pulled her up slightly so that she was also sitting up. He pulled her tank top completely off and unclasped her bra, and she pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Immediately he pushed them back against the bed and his face went between her breasts.

She felt like she couldn't breathe. Booth was kissing around the sensitive flesh of her right breast and he was trailing butterfly kisses around her areola. His hands were drawing invisible patterns down her stomach and closer and closer to the waistband of her shorts. She did what she could do. One hand pushed his head closer to her breast and the other ran down his back slowly, trailing her fingers over the unexplored planes of his muscles.

Finally, his hand was teasing her closer and closer to her core and she whimpered as he got very close without entering her yet. He finally sucked her right breast into her mouth as he left a finger slide into her. She felt herself come alive and he quickly added another finger as he felt what she already knew- she was wet as hell for him and damned ready for him. He flicked his tongue over her nipple which was rock hard and he teased her clit with one of his fingers. She took both hands to his back and scratched him as her pleasure raised to new heights. He quickly pumped his fingers in and out fasted and deeper spurred on by her incoherent moans and pants. Her breath came out ragged and he drove her closer and closer to her peak as he took his mouth off of her breast.

In his rough voice full of arousal he egged her on. "Do you want to cum Bones? Cum hard against my fingers babe, there's no one to stop you. Cum for me Bones. I want to watch your face as you lose it." She felt herself open her eyes and he slipped a third finger in and she came apart right before him screaming his name.

She couldn't move. There was no physical way for her to come down from a high like this and do anything but barely breathe and grip him to her. She felt him move up, lying against her and letting his head fall to her side. Silence dominated her room and she just felt herself come down and she was still still wound so tight. She felt him hard against her and smiled.

"There are things you do to me Booth, things that you can't even begin to imagine." She pushed him over, switching their positions and quickly let him slide home. "Damnnnn" "Boooothhhh." Everything about them felt right, except Booth couldn't help but know he was with his partner, not his live-in-girlfriend. He opened his eyes and looked into her now dark blue ones and let his brain returned to this blissful place that his guilt couldn't touch him.

There weren't words for what she was feeling. Booth rolled them over and she stretched out moaning. She let her nails drag between them on his chest and back. He was trying to set a slow pace but she kept clenching her walls around him and whispering, "Harder Booth, fuck, fuck me _haaarrrrder._" He was powerless against it. She pulled herself up and he lowered his head to lock lips with her in a bumpy, disjointed kiss that was a testament to how they had gotten here.

* * *

Anyone else as excited as I am for this week's Bones? I hope so! Please review now that you've read, and let me know if you liked it! :)

More to come soon!


	9. They ignore

So, it has been seven long days since I last updated this story, and I am slowly but surely coming out of the vicious cycle of class, work, sleep. I have finished my classes, so hopefully once I take my finals, I can update quicker!

The reviews might help me review quicker too! Come on everone, put a smile on my face! :)

Still own nothing in case you were curious.

* * *

There was nothing cliché that happened the next morning. The sun's rays didn't hit their eyes and gently rouse them, the smell of breakfast didn't reach her in her quiet slumber while her companion had left her, and she didn't reach for him in sleep and wake when she realized he was missing. No, their life was no pretty story book, there was no fancy hand of fate guiding them; they were woken up by his life and her guilt, condensed to the shrill noise of his cell phone.

It went off and they woke still tangled in each other, giving each other a dirty smile that implied so much more than should really be allowed at 8 in the morning after rounds of sex. He stood up, without struggling to cover himself and she couldn't help but follow, wrapping her arms around him gently while he answered. "Booth"

The voice on the other side made him cringe and she couldn't help but feel absolutely guilty and angry at the same time. She should've known better than to come between them, she barely knew him and obviously he wanted her, not Hannah. But as quickly as the thoughts came, they were gone because she knew she was _that one_. The other woman, the silent shadow in Booth's relationship that threatened the love that he had once shown for Hannah and Hannah wasn't to blame for that. But then, who was?

Booth finished his conversation quickly and she still had her arms around him and he let his hands rest over hers once he put the phone down. "So, are we going in to work today?" His voice was heavy, probably asking the same question she was; who was to blame?

She was grateful she hadn't mentioned her name, hadn't mentioned the shame they should be feeling, and yet, they were fine. She felt her conscience tugging at her gently and she knew he was feeling some catholic guilt but that didn't stop him from implying anything and that didn't stop her from tightening her arms around him, pressing kisses to his back.

"Yeah, we should shower first though; do you have a change of clothes?"

He shivered at her kisses, and couldn't help but implicate himself when he responded, "Yup, I have it in my car, I should go get it. He turned around to meet her face and kissed her gently. She couldn't help but add, "Booth, it doesn't make sense for you to get it, you can't go out in the nude! Let me put my robe on, I'll be right back, you can start getting into the shower." He gave her a grateful look and he kissed her once more, this time more passionately, and when they broke apart he whispered against her lips, looking right into her eyes, "Don't worry about it. I'll wait for you." The look he was giving her tried to convey so much more than those few words and somehow, although she had never been too good at these things, she let the words comfort her.

She turned to slip on her robe and slippers, reached into his pants pocket for the key, and headed out the door with the words echoing in her head. 'Don't worry about it' and 'I'll wait for you' sounded like something she could start believing, and if she was honest, she already knew he would wait for her. The passion behind his actions and his loving touch was a true indicator and she knew Booth was no lying man.

Fetching the duffle bag from his back seat she couldn't help but smirk. The duffle bag betrayed the fact that he had planned this, that he had come with the intention of staying the night and not wanting to go back home. She didn't know if she should be proud and happy about this, but she was.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wandering hands and wandering lips made the shower twice as long as usual and made him twice as hard. He couldn't help but pull her against him and take her against the wet shower wall slowly and purposefully. He marked her as his own, just as he could feel she had done the night before. She kissed up his neck and kissed in a trail down his chest. She moaned under his body and couldn't remember a time she' felt more alive.

She came down from her orgasm high greeted by his eyes and the steam of the shower she hadn't noticed before. She gave her his charm smile and she knew he felt cocky at coming and making her come in the short time they had been in the shower. "We should hurry Bones, don't want to get wrinkly now!" She laughed and quipped back, "Yeah well maybe if you didn't keep distracting me, and yourself, we would be done by now." She smiled even after he responded with, "Well what would be the fun in that Bones? What would be the fun?"

She changed in front of him, and so did he, something she would not have had expected from the Booth she had known before Iraq. The Booth now didn't mind watching her dress and apparently didn't mind watching her lustfully. When he was done he waited until she was dressed and then walked over, giving her a deep, passionate kiss that left her head spinning and lips red. "When I think of you, this is what I'm going to be thinking about. You, me, in this room, and nothing can touch this. Nothing can touch us. We are who we are when we are with each other, and I can't remember who I am when I'm not with you Bones."

She kissed him slowly and tried to show the depth of her feelings through the short kiss. "This is going to be what I think about too, and I am afraid to admit that somehow, I'm only me when I'm with you Booth." She looked down and away from his eyes, afraid that he would see the truth in her eyes. She couldn't help but think of Hannah, and how she loved him, and how he had supposedly loved her too. She couldn't help but think that there were so many things that could touch this beautiful idea of them that it was a wonder he even could imagine a world where this moment would be alright. She couldn't stop feeling as unbelievably close to what everyone called loved when he stood so close, his lips just having met hers.

It was all starting to get too much and too soon. She didn't know how she would be able to stop taking what he was offering.

* * *

So, what did everyone think? I needed to address the morning after with its own chapter because it was too much to cram into with more stuff, I felt it stood better on its own too. More to come very soon if the super duper nice people reading taking a moment to review... pretty please. :)


	10. They fall

I'm so, so sorry for such a long delay, my winter break has been completely insane.

There's no excuse though for leaving you guys waiting, so without further ado, I give you my new chapter. :) I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

They each took their own car, and as she drives she thinks how already, this is slightly weird for how they used to be. And yet, since Hannah had come into the picture, this had slowly become the norm. Hannah. Stopping at a light, she hit the wheel and shook her head. Damn it all to fucking hell, she was the fucking other woman. She was the one who stole Booth away from his freakishly perfect live-in girlfriend. She tried to compartmentalize, tried to think of work, of anything but his hands running through her hair, his lips planting kisses up her neck. She took even breaths and turned up the volume on her radio.

He wasn't sure how he ended up at the FBI office, considering how little attention he had been paying on the road. He was looking for a parking space before he realized his shit-eating grin was still in place. The whole ride had been replaying scenes from last night and this morning, and he couldn't help but feel how domestic and perfect it felt to get dressed with Bones in the morning. Right before they had gotten in their respective cars, she had even fixed his tie for him, and there was no way he was going to let her slip out of his hands again. He parked and walked over to the elevator whistling. The doors slid open and he ran into Charlie, who had a similar chipper expression. "Hey, mornin' Charlie, good night last night? You're looking awfully happy." His expression did not change and Charlie laughed at his superior. "Same could be said for you Booth, but yeah, everything's been working out with Sarah. I guess things with Hannah are going great huh?" His smile didn't falter, but he couldn't help but be brought down by the reality of his predicament. What had he done?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Walking through the Jeffersonian, bag slung over her shoulder and tying up her hair in a ponytail, she saw Angela walking out of her office and fall in step right next to her. "Morning sweetie, I was just checking all my emails and stuff, and well, there's nothing for me to do yet. Anything good sweetie, you look awfully pensive." She weighed the pros and cons of telling Angela while she set her bag down and booted up her computer.

"No, nothing since I saw you yesterday. I don't suppose you thought something life-changing had happened since then? How about you? Anything you would like to share?" Angela looked slightly put-out but she couldn't tell her what had happened. Not now, maybe later on. "No sweetie, but you really should go to that place I told you about last week! The guys are f-i-n-e!" She couldn't help but grin at the fact that she had already had a 'fine' guy go to town on her and man, he had been everything she had waited years for.

The morning passed slowly for both of them, hers more so than his because she didn't have the terrible task of talking to his girlfriend for 15 minutes explaining why he hadn't even stopped home to shower before work. She hung up after a couple of exchanged 'I love yous' and plans made for dinner, and he felt terrible as he whispered words he rather be saying to her. The rest of the time was spent distracted and worked up by the memory of her touch, her smell, her feel. He just wanted to be with her, insides her, kissing her, making love to her over and over. Finally he looked at the clock. It was 11 am, too soon to be taking her for lunch.

Every moral fiber in his being was screaming against every thought passing through his brain. The catholic altar boy in him wanted to run back to Hannah, come clean, apologize, repent, and stop this sordid affair before anyone else got hurt. Damn it if he could only listen to the moral part of him, but the part of him that knew he loved Bones, the part that knew anyone else was just a pale substitute, wouldn't stop screaming at him to go back to her.

"Bones!" His voice sent a wave a pleasure through her body and she gripped her pen harder to control her need to be touching him. "Bones!" God, if only he were crying out her name _and_ fucking her right now. She squirmed in her seat as he approached her door, propping his shoulder against the door, and damn if he didn't look like he was up to something. "Hey Bones, so there's some paperwork down at the Hoover with your name on it. As soon as Charlie finishes writing the small details, we have to go over it and sign the last copies." He looked so damn controlled that she felt foolish at being so on edge and horny as soon as she heard his voice. "Oh, sure Booth. You should have just called I would've driven over there when everything was ready." "Eh, I know, but I needed to get a breather. Besides, I'll take you to lunch after."

She was already collecting her things when the tone of his voice dropped and she felt him slide right behind her. "Boot-" "Shh Bones, come on, I promise it'll be worth-" he ran his hand over her hip, dipping toward her front along her leg, "your wild." He fingers teased her and she had to take a steadying breath to compose herself. "Ok, all ready. Have you let Cam know I won't be in the building?" Booth smiled, "yup Bones, all taken care of." She was glad he was keeping up their normal banter, not hinting at anything more, she couldn't deal with it if he was more flirty than he usually was. He led her out of the Jeffersonian with his hand on the small of her back and she smiled at feeling it back where it had always been after the past couple of months.

Angela was walking over to Hodgin's desk when she looked up to see Brennan being whisked away from the Jeffersonian by none other than Seeley Booth. She smiled; it was good to see them back to before the year break. Now if only Hannah wasn't around they could finally get together…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Booth pushed Bones up against her door while he fiddled with her own set of keys. He bunched up her shirt up of her abdomen, and ground his hips against hersin a slow circular motion. She broke the kissing to gasp and push herself further into his hold. "Fuck Booth, _fuuuuck_. Get us-" She moaned as his sucked on the sensitive spot right below her ear, "Fuck. Get us inside nowwww." She grabbed hold of his hips and pulled him against her roughly once before pushing him back slightly. He lips separated from the spot on her neck, and she took the keys out of his hands.

"aw Bones, come on, I was just…" With her back to him he took advantage of putting his hands on her hip and tracing little circles on the skin exposed where her blouse met her pants. She got the door open immediately and she walked away from him and towards her bedroom slowly as he closed the door behind him. "Booth? You coming?" He turned back to look at her and his jaw fell open as he saw her pulling her blouse over her head and then unzip her pants.

"Fuck yeah." He pulled off his tie and threw it across the living room as he rushed up to her, kissing her and hoisting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He took them to her bed room, throwing her on the bed more forcefully than he usually would have if he wasn't blinded by desperate passion. He quickly pulled down his pants taking his boxer along with them, and she sat up, bringing her fingers up to quickly unbutton his shirt. Once he was naked, he kicked off his shoes and left his bright socks on. He loomed over him her, pulling off her pants and underwear. He kissed down her neck and lingered at her breasts kissing and sucking slightly, flicking his tongue against her right nipple. At her moans and as she pushed up against his mouth, he knew she was ready for him. "Booooooth. Fuck me Boothhhhh I've been imagining you in me all day. All. Fucking. Day."

Her words only spurred him on, and in one swift movement he buried himself in her. His groan and hers mixed in the confines of the room and for a moment, he just looked at her. Their eyes met and through the passion clouding their eyes, they managed to connect and have a moment of seriousness. Then, they snapped out of it and he pulled out of her slowly and almost completely before thrusting all the way back in.

As their passion escalated, so did her cries for him to go faster, deeper, harder, anything really, except for him to stop. He couldn't think of anything except of pleasing her, of riding her, of just blowing both their minds. As they came to their climaxes almost in unison, he briefly felt guilt wash over him and one single thought passed through his brain as he lay over her, both of them panting deeply. How long could they fuel this fire before it consumed them?

* * *

If you liked this chapter, please please please take a moment to send a quick review! Thanks, you guys are awesome, as always, thanks for reading.


	11. He, She, and They

Here's the next chapter, thanks to everyone who is reading! I hope you all enjoy it.

I own nothing.

* * *

For four days they couldn't keep their hands off each other. For four days there was always paperwork to sign, an impromptu meeting to be attended, or a lead for a cold case to be followed up on, right before lunch time. This gave them at least an hour and a half to themselves, and every time she returned to the office, she had to sneakily eat food so that no one would suspect anything of her 'double' lunches. This afternoon Angela came into her office as soon as she came back in and sat down right in front of her, looking at her intently. She put her bag down next to her desk and sat, logging into her computer and trying not to crack under Angela's continuous stare. "Hi sweetie, how was lunch?" Angela's tone sounded casual enough, but she felt the heavy weight of her indiscretions weighing down on her. "Good Ange, it went fine. Have you had lunch yet?" Angela leaned forward in her chair and she had no choice but to instinctually lean back and away from her friend.

"Uh, yeah, yeah Hodgins and I grabbed a quick bite to eat. So, anyways, you and Booth seem to be getting along a lot better these past few days huh?" She couldn't help but close her eyes for a moment and then finally turned to face her friend.

"I don't know what you mean Angela, me and Booth were never fighting… he was, he had just been very busy with Hannah so he couldn't have lunch with me anymore." She hoped that her no-nonsense tone would force Angela to stop the questions, but Angela had a look in her eyes that said she wasn't going until she said her piece.

"Sweetie, you know you don't have to lie to me. I understand if Hannah and everything since you got back has been a weird shift for you, I get it. But you need to admit it so it doesn't make you fall into a rut. I'm glad you two are hanging out more again, but have you really talked about anything that happened? Have you told him that it bothers you that he's left you out of his life these past few months?" She knew Angela was doing it for the best, and she knew her friend was only saying the truth, but it was also true that for the past week, Booth had been fucking her into happiness.

"Ange, look- I told you that Hannah isn't the one bothering me, it was just how Booth was… well, nothing really should have been bothering me because Booth was just moving on but—" As soon as the words left her mouth she knew she was in for it. "Moving on? Moving on, what does _that_ mean?"

For the next half hour she explained why there was any moving on needed, and why she felt like the break was possibly the best thing that could have happened. She told her best friend that they were finally adapting, and now things could improve. She listened to her friend's sad words of advice, and she saw the true sadness that passed through Angela's eyes as she told her friend that she should wait- that Booth wasn't the type of man to love and forget- that he would be back. She silently nodded through it all and kept quiet about the hole she was digging herself into.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hannah was waiting for him when he got home. He hadn't been able to see Bones yesterday or today because he had been in meeting after meeting, and she had just gotten a special assignment from Cam. To say he was frustrated was saying the least, and when he opened the door to his apartment, she walked out of their room with a tiny see-through nightie with frilly lace lingerie. For a moment, he forgot what it was like to have sex with her. He hadn't had sex with her since he had been with Bones, and that way it was easier to pretend he hadn't been cheating on both of them.

Never mind the scratch marks he had been hiding that she had made those first two nights that were just now healed at the surface.

He felt guilty as Hannah walked over with a sly grin in place and seductively let her hands slide on his chest and over his shoulders, kissing his neck where the collar met his skin. _Bones does this better. _"Seeley, I know we've both been so busy this past week, but I miss you so much, and I know you've been frustrated too-" _I swear I wish it was you. _"so I thought tonight it could be about just ussss." She kissed behind his ear which made his heart race, and she was rubbing seductive circles around his wrists. _It's never been about just us. _He let himself remember this was the woman he had claimed to love, who he did love, and who hadn't hurt him ever. He let himself feel, and damn if it didn't feel good sometimes to forget that Bones fucked with his mind so much he didn't know who he was becoming. _I'm sorry._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"You know, not everything is black and white Bones, sometimes, life is complicated."

"I know that Booth, I'm not an imbecile, but I am entitled to my views and my opinions, and you can't change that because you happen to disagree with me."

"Oh come on! Miss Rationality, Miss monogamous relationships are futile and the things fairy tales are made of- since when the change?"

"I don't know Booth, everything changes. How about you Mr. Catholic alter boy, since when is cheating on your wife acceptable? Since when do you just not GIVE A FUCK?"

The lab was quiet. They stood on either side of the examination table, a skeleton between them and everyone on the team just stopped to watch the collision. Cam and Wendell stood relatively close to Doctor Brennan- where they had been while Booth and her had only been talking and had somehow escalated to a fight. Angela stood right below the platform- she had come out of her office when she heard Booth raise his voice slightly. Hodgins stood to the right of Booth- but he had moved back when the argument had escalated.

Neither of them moved. They were both breathing deeply and neither could break the stalemate cause by her words. They did not know how they had gotten here. The day after Booth had slept with Hannah, he got a call for a case. That had been this morning. The woman who found the body had been the victim's mistress, and she had immediately blamed the wife. Somehow, they had gotten to the point where Booth was bouncing ideas off of Bones and he had said he didn't think it was that big a deal that he had had a mistress. Bones had vehemently disagreed.

Finally, seconds after explosion, Bones tore her gaze away from Booth and picked up a bone to look at. Booth immediately pulled out his Jeffersonian ID and walked toward the platform stairs, swiping out and leaving without a word.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She took a lunch break shortly after that and drove straight to her apartment. She swung the door open and he immediately pounced on her, stuffing his hands in her hair, kissing her deeply and pushing her up against her wall. Her tongue fought with his as he swallowed the guilt she was repressing. She moaned and he broke the kiss, looking her right in the eye. "Bones, I'll fix this. This isn't your fault." He tried to convey his love in his gaze but she interrupted, throwing herself forward against him once more and kissing him- urging him to take her.

He pulled them off her wall and kissed her neck, nipping and biting as he led them to her bedroom. This time he went slowly. This time she felt like she was his and his alone because there was no way any two people loved more than this. He watched her the whole time, memorizing her facial expressions, the fluttering of her eye lids. This time he thrust deeper and with more meaning, letting her know no one else could complete her like this. This time, they made love.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! More to come very soon! PLEASE review if you liked it- even just a little bit :)


	12. She decides

Thanks for the reviews, please keep reading and keep reviewing, I have the next two chapters planned! I just want give people the time to read and review before I post the new stuff.

I own nothing.

* * *

"Booth." She was closing her drawer, having just changed from the shower she had taken while he was sleeping. As she had been putting on underwear, he roused out of sleep by her shuffling. Now he was bleary-eyed but seemingly awake. She stood there, moving to the foot of the bed in just her underwear on, her new blouse in the other hand and put it down by his feet.

"I think, I think we've gotten to that point." He didn't want to understand; actually he was pretty sure he wasn't awake enough to understand the words coming out of her mouth.

At some point during her "lunch" break, she had called Cam and said she didn't think she could come back to the Jeffersonian until the next day. Considering it was 3pm already and knowing Doctor Brennan would only serve as a further distraction, Cam had approved of her decision and so there they were. Booth had fallen asleep and she had decided to take a shower immediately.

"Hm, what do you want to talk about Bones?" He sat up, knowing where this was probably going but not looking forward to it. He watched as she fiddled with the blouse on the bed and silence stretched between them for precious seconds.

"You know we can't do this anymore-" At his face of rebuttal she corrected- "_I _can't do this anymore Booth." Silence grabbed hold once more until he broke it with anger deep in his voice.

"Bones don't do this. I can fix it. I _want_ to fix it, and then everything will be ok between us—"

"Booth, you know- you damn well know- nothing is ok right now. Look at us! It's the middle of the day, we've just _fucked_ and we're both lying about where we are to everyone. Look at what we're doing to each other. We're making each other miserable and hurting each other in the process. I'm the damned other woman! Hannah is a friend of everyone's and you're her live in boyfriend!" He shifted on the bed, moving to get up while she went on.

"I can't live being the other woman. I can't even believe we've let ourselves be wrapped up in something as illogical as an affair! We can't be these people." Booth walked up to her side, his body just a whisper away from hers as she controlled her breathing.

"Temperance, we are just two people who can't help but be in love. Can't you see I hate what we're doing? Don't you know how stupid I feel for become the man who claims to love one woman while actually loving another? I wish it wasn't like this Bones, but I can't lie and say I don't love you when I do." He stretched his hand, running it from her shoulder down to her hip when she stepped away.

"I know Booth. But, we made our choices, and we're here, and we've screwed up. We're- we're done Booth. This is where it ends." She finally turned to him, and he couldn't believe she was ending it all while she was in her freaking underwear. Anger and guilt consumed him.

"No Bones, you don't get to decide this. I won't turn away at your first rebuttal like the last time, this time it won't work. Don't go on pretending this never happened because it did." He pulled her flush against him and spoke into her ear softer.

"I know you Bones. I know you like no one else does and no one ever will. Don't try to ignore this, because I'm going to fix everything, and I know you love me too. I'll let you do this, you can go and pretend, but everything happens eventually." He kissed her once more and she made it count.

She finally broke away from him, not saying a word as she put the blouse over her head and found her pants. He just stood there, watching her, memorizing her, and when she was done and had everything ready to go she finally looked him in the eyes.

"Booth, the sad part is, everything did happen, and it led us here- somewhere dirty, dark, and unfaithful. Don't ruin something stable for _this_." She promptly turned to the door and closed it quietly behind her, leaving him in an apartment he knew he didn't belong in yet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He didn't see her again until the next afternoon. He knew well enough not to try and call her or find her that night but he did send her a text that night about driving carefully in the snow. At the lab, they only spoke about the victim, and he didn't offer to go talk to the victim's wife and she didn't ask to. Everyone else thought it was because of the fight the previous day, and they didn't breathe a word against that belief.

Angela tried to get Brennan alone all day, but it was increasingly difficult after Booth showed up and the one time she had finally gotten her alone in her office, she didn't ask because Brennan looked too damn sad to even bring it up. All she did was offer to listen when she was ready to talk.

Slowly, the day passed and he went back home. Hannah had just gotten home too, and they sat on the couch together, sprawled out like teenagers until they ordered take-out. When she asked why he looked sad, he told her that the case was hard, and that he and Bones had fought the day before. She didn't ask about the fight, and they talked about what they would do when Parker came to stay for the weekend.

He spent a majority of the time thinking about her and their last day together. He wondered if she would even go back with him if he ended things with Hannah. He wished that he could just go see her, telling her that he and Hannah were through and beg her to let him be with her.

He wished everything wasn't so damn hard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When she got home, she sat on her couch and looked out into nothing. The night before she had slept on that very couch, because her sheets smelled like him and she would probably feel his presence if she slept there. She felt—wrong. She supposed that this is what it felt like to be the other woman and know it. She shouldn't feel wrong for loving him, loving him should have been happy and carefree, instead it was tied down by something heavier than reality, something heavier than guilt. She sat there and she didn't cry. She sat there and felt herself fall into herself, somewhere she couldn't be alone.

Suddenly in a hurry, she stuffed her hands into her pockets, looking for her phone. Not bothering to look at the time, she pressed speed dial two and let it ring.

As soon as Angela picked up she let out a quick, "I really need to talk to you right now Angela. Are you busy? I could go to you if you want." Angela quickly agreed and she got up and was out the door while Angela was still talking. "Sweetie are you sure you're ok to drive? You sound a little frazzled. Let me ask Hodgins to pick you up or-" "No, no Ange, seriously I'm fine. I just… I just really need to talk to you right now. I can't go to bed feeling like this. I can't, I can't even-" Her voice was getting tighter and tighter and she didn't want to cry. Thankfully Angela just said, "Ok, don't worry Bren. Just come right over. I'll be waiting for you." She hung up after that and she walked outside.

Why the hell was she acting like this? She couldn't even think about it without wanting to cry. She wondered if this was what it was like to have a broken heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She parked in the same place as always, right by the front door, and she slowly walked up to the main door and she feels more like her real self instead of the mess she felt like before. When she knocks on the door and her friend automatically answers, however, she feels vulnerable. Her friend is pregnant and beautiful, married to the man she loves and who she can call hers every night. Tonight, she envies everything her friend has, and that only makes her feel worse.

Angela looks at her quizzically, and extends a hand. "Sweetie, come in, it's cold outside and you're going to freeze!" She is pulled out of her thinking by the words, and as she steps inside she says, "Angela, I can't actually freeze at this temperature." Her heart isn't in it though, and once more, she wonders if this is the right thing to do.

Angela guides her to the living room where she sits next to Bren on the couch. She waits, watching Angela as she fidgets and drums her fingers on her leg. She knows the anxiety is killing her, but it couldn't be worse than the guilt and sadness consuming her. "Where's Hodgins?"

Angela makes a face for a fraction of a second and responds, "He's upstairs, watching a hockey game with strict instructions not to come down. Sweetie, let it out, you look like you're either going to cry or throw up. And I think I throw up enough for the two of us." She smiles at Angela's joke, but says nothing more. How do you tell your friend everything she thinks about you is wrong?

How could she let her down?

* * *

Thanks for reading this new chapter, I hope you enjoyed! Even if what is happening right now frustrates you, don't worry. The next chapter deals with Angela/Bones, and Hannah/Booth but big things will happen and important things will come to light!

If you guys would **please** leave me a review the knowledge that people are still reading out there will help inspire me! ;)


	13. They fracture

This is my longest chapter ever, but I feel I couldn't break this up anywhere. If you like, please review! reviews keep me on track.

And I would like to thank all you readers who have reviewed this story already, each review I read is very important to me.

* * *

Angela was just barely showing. All she could concentrate was on the tiny baby bump pressing against her friend's shirt and it was very easy to just forget what she had come to tell her. Angela was trying to be patient, but she could see the drumming on Angela's knee getting faster and faster, and there wasn't much stalling she could do at this point anymore.

"Angela, you know I don't want to hurt anyone right? That even though I process rational thought and make tough decisions in seconds where it takes regular people minutes, it is not that I don't care- I just have faster cognitive skill. You know that right?" Angela furrowed her eye brows and tried to look like she understood what she was saying. "Yeah of course sweetie, I mean, we all know that, you seem to worry about that though you don't have to. Bren, we know you're made of more heart than people suspect."

There was a pause and she let out a breath that carried forward her heavy words, "God Ange, I fucked up so bad." She looked at her best friend, and then looked down to her baby bump. She wished she could have that. Well, not Angela's baby, but she wished she had everything her best friend had- the husband, the morning breakfast, the lazy Sundays- she wished she was not herself.

Angela could only look at Bren's sad face and look of loneliness and sigh. She had known it would come sooner or later, but she kind of wished it hadn't been so soon. "Bren, sweetie, it'll be ok. What happened? What happened between you and Booth?" As soon as the words left her mouth Brennan let out something between a dry sob and a laugh.

"Fuck Angela. Damn it, We-" she whispered one last _fuck_ before folding her arms on her lap and looking down at her hands. "Booth and I were having an affair."

The air went from anxious to deadly silent. She didn't know exactly where Angela stood on the concept of cheating, but she was scared to look up. Angela hadn't even let out a breath. For a couple of seconds, they both stayed in their heads, and finally, she looked up and met her friend's startled face.

Angela had her hands clasped over her mouth and her eyes were wide, and suddenly she let out the breath she was holding and spoke first. "What the fuck did you just say! Bren, what the hell are you talking about? Are you talking about Special Agent Seeley Booth? Booth, the guy who is totally in love with you? The one we've been best friends with for over 6 years? You've been having an _affair?_ How long. Tell me right now, how long has this been going on?"

There was a mix of outrage and sympathy in her voice, and honestly, she had expected much, much worse. "Um, well it has been going on for a week or so? I don't know Angela, it just happened out of the blue, and it was so weird after I told him I had regrets about us, and he said he was in love with Hannah—"

"Oh my God! Hannah! Brennan! Oh my god. Hannah! Oh my god, is this still going on? Is this why you fought at the lab? _Holy crap_ now it all makes sense!" Angela was nervously running her hands through her hair and rocking her feet back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Ange, I know, I know how terrible this sounds, but I ended it yesterday and I told him I couldn't do this anymore. Well, we can't do this anymore, it's unacceptable. I mean, he's got Hannah, and he's been totally devoted to her-before this- and it isn't fair to her." Angela put her hand on Brennan's lap and looked up at her, "Bren, you don't deserve this either. I mean, I know you guys have been pinning for each other for years, I know, I've been rooting for you, but sweetie, you don't deserve to be the other woman. _God, how did things get like this? _I can't even begin to comprehend… are you ok?"

At this point she had tears welling up in her eyes and she couldn't help it, they just escaped, "God Ange, I've been feeling terrible about this since yesterday because all I can think about is him saying he loves me, and then going home to her. I feel like I am only second best, but when he was with me, I knew there was no one else he could possibly love more. I wish, I wish I could go back to when he said he wanted to love _me_ for 30, 40, 50 years. Damn it Angela, I wish it didn't feel so fucking wrong to have loved him for however brief a time. I don't want to feel like this anymore, I feel so guilty _all the time_."

Angela closes the small gap between them and almost pulls the hyperventilating Brennan onto her lap. She shushes and whispers _it'll be ok _(even though she can't imagine how it will be) into her friend's hair as she cries softly and she thinks back to the few times she's ever seen her cry. It would have to be less than 10 times.

She stayed in Angela's embrace for a couple of minutes and then pulled away, embarrassed and ashamed at her irrational behavior. She wipes at her eyes and turns slightly away from Angela. "I'm sorry Angela, I don't know what happened, I shouldn't be here, crying about something I should be keeping secret and feeling terrible about. This is my burden to bear, I'm sorry I got you into this."

"Oh no, sweetie hold on there, this is way too big to keep to yourself. I'm very glad you shared it with me, and now we can focus on changing how things are right now. Bren- Bren, look at me." Angela put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes, "Sweetie, this self destructive behavior? It's got to stop. Love isn't about cheating, if you have to cheat, then there's something wrong. I am all for you and Booth getting together, but this is not… healthy. Maybe it isn't the right time for you guys, but promise me that everything is done and ended? Hannah is your friend, and this isn't fair to her, it isn't her fault she came between two people truly in love. Maybe you and Booth having this affair is proof you both aren't ready for it yet." She nudged her lightly and smiled at her, "Sweetie, I don't think less of you. We are all allowed to make mistakes, and you realized yours and ended things. He isn't faultless either, in fact you are both equally to blame, and he was the one lying right to Hannah's face."

Angela couldn't keep the reproach out of her voice, and once again she thought to point out how biased her friend was being, but she decided against it. "Ok Ange, thanks for your help, I really needed to talk to you about it. It was weighing me down, metaphorically of course, but I couldn't seem to focus on anything else for the time it lasted. And yes, everything is completely over with."

"That's good Bren, one step forward to something much better." Angela gave her a tight hug and resting her head over Bren's shoulder, she let her face fall to somewhat of a frown. _Where the hell would they go from here?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hannah was busy telling him about a new aquarium exhibit they could go to with Parker after they picked him up the next day, and he couldn't focus. He knew what was bothering him now that Bones had ended their affair, he had to call it one. For the brief time they had been together, he had allowed himself to ignore his morals, ignore his guilt, and ignore his lies. Now however, there was no escaping what he had done, there was no more living at high speed and living on lust and adrenaline. Instead he had come to a complete stop and could only stare at the damage he had caused.

He looked at Hannah who was looking at him intently, seemingly waiting for an answer to a question he hadn't heard. "So, what do you think?" He couldn't form an answer regarding the plans for the weekend. He went straight for it, "Hannah, I think we need to talk." She looked mildly confused, but not completely surprised.

"Alright Seeley, what about?" She shifted position on the couch, crossing her legs and turning toward him. She would have never called me Seeley, he thought, but opened with, "I haven't been honest with you Hannah. You fell for the illusion I put up, not the real me. There are so many things you don't know about me, and I barely know anything about you. I feel like I'm keeping up a pretense in this relationship- pretending that this isn't as superficial as it seems, but Hannah, it kind of is." He took a breath and he wasn't surprised when she looked at him, her face still confused but not surprised and staying silent.

"Hannah, this isn't fair to you, you deserve someone who can love you the way someone as amazing as you deserves to be loved, and I can't lie to you anymore." Now she finally gave him a suspicious glance and countered, "What have you been lying to me about Booth, the beginning of your little speech sounded like you wanted to finally let me in, but now you sound like you're going to break up with me."

She was being oddly calm and he wondered how to breach the subject. Finally looking at her, the woman he had claimed to love for months, he knew he owed her the truth, no matter how much of a bastard it made him. "Hannah, when I met you, I was a broken hearted man. I always nothing happened between my partner and I but-"she gave a sharp intake of breath and held it as if it would lessen the blow- "the truth is that although nothing actually happened, it wasn't because of me. I laid my heart on the line and I got shot down. You met a hurting man who fell in love with the idea of you. You are so perfect Hannah, and I wish I could love you, I really do, but the truth is I've loved someone else for so long, I don't know how not to."

She didn't look sad or about to cry, instead she looked pissed. "You rotten asshole! Not only did you lie about loving me, but you lied to me about how you felt about her and let me become her friend while you probably fantasized about her all the time? Fuck you Booth, do you know how much I gave up for you, for us? I fell in love with you, and I thought you loved me too! Damn you Booth, damn you to hell."

She jumped off of the couch before he could continue confessing, and ran to the bedroom slamming the door. He just closed his eyes and sat there while he heard the sounds of shuffling inside. He only waited for her to come out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

That weekend, Booth spent with Parker on his own, taking him to see a hockey game and he never mentioned Hannah to him, and his son never asked. Bones on the other hand spent the weekend with Angela and Hodgins, helping Angela pick out baby clothes for either sex, and then on Sunday she went to the barbeque they threw 'just because'. They invited Sweets, Daisy, Cam, Michelle, and lots of Angela and Hodgin's friends they knew from before the Jeffersonian. It was a spur of the moment gathering, one Angela and Hodgins had discussed might be good for their friend, and when calling people to invite, they had mentioned to their friends not to mention Booth at all, and never offered any reason why.

As the day passed, Brennan seemed more at ease, and she had a fun time meeting all of the new people, but her heart still seemed to ache. She didn't think it was possible, but she thought she might feel better if Booth and Hannah _were_ here, because at least then her mind couldn't wander to what they might be doing. One of Angela's friends came over, who she thought might be named Kyle, and she put a smile on to match his.

Angela on the other hand, spent the day between having fun with her friends and watching Bren. Once in a while Cam or Sweets would catch her looking worriedly at her, and when they came over she never offered a reason why, instead she asked them mundane questions and brought smiles to their faces. She knew they wouldn't let it go that easy, but at least everyone could pretend for right now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Over the next few days, the lab seemed to hold its collective breath whenever Special Agent Seeley Booth came in, everyone watching as the two halves of a perfect machine stopped working. Booth would accidentally interrupt Bones, she would forget to explain things, and then he would shut up completely and let her talk as much as she wanted.

That Thursday morning, Brennan had come in to tell Cam that Booth should be contacted about the case because she believed they had identified the cause of death and he might be able to link it to one of the suspects. "Why haven't you called him Doctor Brennan?" Cam's tone was professional because she had already perfected hiding the curiosity in her question.

"Doctor Saroyan, I was trying to delegate the task to you seeing as you are my supervisor and are also a friend of his." Cam knew that tone, it was the 'I'm going to compartmentalize the shit out of this until I don't hurt anymore.' "No problem Doctor Brennan, I'll give him a call." She breezed out of there fast and Cam stood a moment, wondering how the partnership had seemed to shatter so quickly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He seemed to drag his feet as he walked in, watching her as she worked over the lab table. His heart sped up and for a moment it didn't matter that she had crushed his. He couldn't think, he couldn't feel anything but dire desperation to be by her side, and he couldn't believe he had wasted so much time being so foolish. He suddenly couldn't walk fast enough. He didn't swipe in, he walked right up and he heard Cam yell at him annoyed, and she looked up to meet his gaze with a broken look in her eyes.

Angela walked over to them, ready to stop anything from going down, and just like the other day, everyone in the lab held in a collective breath and couldn't help but watch the pretty disaster.

He stood only a couple of feet in front of her and he stretched a hand, laying it on her saying, "We need to talk right now. This- all of this-" he waved his hands in a circle around him, "isn't important. We're important." She yanked her arm out of his grasp and gave him her most indignant face. "I'm sorry that you don't find our _work_ important Agent Booth but I do. And so does every member of the Jeffersonian. So, if you want to recuse yourself from this case and let someone more _professional_ take over the case." She spoke those words with venom in her voice that made everyone around them cringe, but he was looking into her eyes and he could only hear the desperation in her voice that mirrored his.

He couldn't hold it back, he tried, sort of, but he didn't even know it was going out of his mouth. "No, I love you Bones. And you love me, we know this already."

Apparently she did know what was going to come out of his mouth because he had barely finished saying it and she slapped him, the sound seeming to echo as it silenced everyone's gasps. "How _dare_ you. How fucking dare you! I've never- You- I've never been so offended in my life. I said it once and I'll say it again. I can't do this anymore."

She turned around, looked at the shell-shocked expression everyone was wearing and angrily snapped off her gloves and made eye contact with Cam. "Cam, let me know-" she let out a tired breath- "let me know when I can come back to work, I'll be in my office starting my paperwork. I believe Doctor Hodgins and Angela can explain cause of death to Agent Booth."

If she noticed that nobody moved, she didn't let on. As soon as she left the platform all cool and collected, and they turned to Booth. He immediately looked like he was blind with rage and he quickly followed.

* * *

The middle of this chapter was a bit of a struggle, but I think i'm happy with it, because it started and ended where I wanted it. Let me know what you think!

Please send me at least a short review, they keep me writing!


	14. Their roles

I am so sorry for the long, long, long, delay, but I was swamped with work, school, and then the worst case of writer's block. This is my attempt to work through it, and it has seemed fruitful because I have gotten a third of the next chapter written!

I hope you all like the chapter, let me know if you do! Thanks for all the reviews, I love them, and thanks to all those still reading!

* * *

He walked in fuming, the short walk had only served to make him more agitated that he even had to chase her down for something that should be simple. She was rummaging through the papers on her desk, bent over slightly that at any other moment would have had him staring but now only angered him.

"Bones!" When she didn't turn to look at him, he grabbed hold of her arm and roughly turned her around. "What is up with you? Are we in high school again? Are you 15 and a scared little girl that you think you can run away from me like a child? Why can't you face things like the grown _logical_ adult that you are? Yeah, I confronted you with a challenge- something that you didn't expect-" She had been staring him down the whole time but finally she had enough and interrupted him.

"You know what Booth, yes it wasn't something I was expecting. You know why? Because I said I was done with this little game. I was done with the fooling around, and the _cheating_. So yes, when you come in here, to where I work, where who I am means something-means something I have been working years to be respected for- and you drag in our deceit in here and lay it out for everyone to see at my expense? Yeah, that makes me angry Booth. And it makes me irrational."

She yanked her arm out of his grasp and pushed his arm as she walked past him toward her desk chair. He wouldn't give up without a fight, and she saw the look in his eyes that suggested it. "You are so damn wrong, and if for one second you could realize that, then maybe we could stop all the pretense and you could see that this thing? It's the forever kind of stuff. I ended things with Hannah because for me- this isn't the fooling around type." He was standing up to her, close enough to intimidate, but far enough that she had breathing room.

She shook her head and gave him a patronizing smirk. "I told you Booth, I told you, don't give up the ideal life with Hannah for this, because all you're getting is _this_." She indicated the lab with her hands and watched as his face finally gave any hint of acknowledgement of fear. "You don't get the dream while fucking in dark rooms in secret meetings. You don't get the dream here, and you don't get it with me. Don't fool yourself into believing otherwise."

She went to turn away from him but he placed a delicate hand over hers and willed her to look him in the eye. "Bones, no matter what, I'm glad I broke up with Hannah. This thing that you refuse to admit exists- does, and you can blame me for the affair, but you went from totally in love with me one second, to suddenly hating me in the next. That's not logical. I understand that you're scared, but I'm scared too. We're going to have to deal with the guilt, but we're much more guilty if we-" he leaned in just a whisper away from her lips and she couldn't push him away when every fiber of her being was clinging on his next words, "pretend this isn't everything we have dreamed about." He pressed his lips against hers and for a moment, she put her hands up to push him away and he steeled himself for it.

After a second though, she was just resting her hands against his chest which had become so normal for them so fast, and she kissed him back. Then, as quickly as it had begun, he ended it; her eyes stayed closed for a fraction of a second longer which allowed him to watch her. She looked, tired.

"Bones, I love you, and you can pretend to hate me for it, you can act offended, but at the end of the day, I know you as intimately as it gets, and this time, I'm not leaving when you try to push me away. This time Bones I'm going to say what I should have said to you all those months ago: I'll wait Temperance, I'll wait until you are sure this is what you want and I'll wait even though you say it isn't what you want. Nothing else matters Bones, nothing else but you, me, and what we'll have together."

He gave her a sad sort of smile, and walked out, making her watch him as her heart beat loudly in her ears.

When he was gone from her sight, there was little for her to do but drop onto her chair and let her head rest in her hands as she quietly let a couple of tears slip out. The past couple of weeks had become a fast blur that had happened too quickly and ended too suddenly. She only wished that she could go back to when she was laying in his arms and could forget everything else.

There wasn't much more time for her to dwell on those memories because Angela showed up at her door and gave her a long look that she could feel drag along her tired frame and she did nothing to hide her emotional turmoil from her best friend. "So, Bren, where do we go from here?" There was nothing better than when Angela made herself part of the difficult decisions.

"Now Ange, now I don't know."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later that night he lay in bed, unable to fall asleep, and he had also given up on tv for the night. He wanted to call her, but he resisted the temptation.

When his phone rang, he cursed loudly, "Stupid fucking job at the FBI calling at all hours." He snatched the cell off the nightstand and caught a glimpse at the caller id, and it made him pause. "Bones?"

On her end she stayed quiet, just let out a breath. Finally, after a couple of seconds she said, "Booth? Just, I just want you to know I think about you when I can't sleep." He smiled and happily responded, "I'm glad Bones, because I can't stop thinking about you any time, but I think about you when I can't sleep the most."

She let out the breath she wasn't aware she was holding and they both let the silence stretch out between them. Hearing each other's voices did soothe them and finally they felt like they could sleep. When her eyes started dropping and her breaths got shallower, she said, "I don't want to wait Booth."

"I love you Bones, we'll start from there. One way or the other, we'll get there. Goodnight."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was probably naïve of her, but she expected that when the new day started, everyone at the lab would be back to normal. She somehow had expected that there wouldn't be curious glances thrown her way, or whispers behind her back. Well, as if she didn't hear them, she walked around the lab with her perfected professional gait, head raised high, and with the ease of every other day. As she headed back to her office with the latest file of a skeletal remain in her hands, Cam followed, her face receiving nothing about her intentions.

"Doctor Brennan, I hope the newest remains are of your interest? We need verification as to the age, location, and approximate time of death of the victim by the bone markers." She looked up from her desk to her boss. It wasn't often that Doctor Saroyan made herself redundant by outlining the tasks that were in fact part of _her job_.

"Yes, of course Dr. Saroyan. What is especially interesting to me right now is why you have instigated a conversation that is by its very nature redundant and unnecessary, as it is part of my job description."She was pretty sure she was on the receiving end of one of those antelope stuck in the headlights looks, and she couldn't help but grin at Cam's obvious moment of guilt. "Well, Doctor Brennan, you see… as your boss… well, as your friend, I just… I just wanted to ask if everything between you and Booth is ok? I was wondering if anything had _changed_?" Cam's expression signaled a happy conspiratorial look, and this removed the smile from hers. "No, of course not Dr. Saroyan, nothing has changed, and nothing should change. Booth just had a lapse in judgment and misspoke, it was merely a misunderstanding really."

Cam's expression faltered, but her smile didn't leave completely, just became more wistful. "Well, you know what they say Doctor Brennan, denial's not just a river in Egypt." With that, Cam left, leaving her with a file in front of her, and slightly confused.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She worked on the platform inspecting the Bones she was given with the assistance of Mr. Bray, and Wendell was proving to be more and more adept every day. "Given by the fractures to the scapula, clavicle, and the-" she stopped as soon as she got sight of him. Wendell assumed that she had drifted off to prompt him to continue, and so he did, not realizing that instead of listening intently to his description of the breaks evident in the ribs, which could indicate falling onto his back from a great height, she was covertly watching Booth as he made his way towards her office, looking every kind of appealing.

Had it really been almost a week since he'd touched her? Surely not, because she could still feel his fingertips running over her arms right now. She praised Wendell, gave him instructions to proceed, and then excused herself to her office, making a beeline for Booth.

"Hi Booth, do we have a case?" There was little preamble to her words, and immediately she knew there was no case because damn it if he didn't just look _hot _for her right now. "Nope Bones, but I do have a problem." He stalked close to her, she was walking away from the door and slightly towards her couch, and he took her by the arm and guided her to the couch a lot faster than she had been walking.

"You see," he put his arms on her hips and pulled them flush against her, making her gasp loudly, "there's a certain someone in my life, who I am madly, deeply, irrevocably in love with, and there's nothing I can do about it." His hands unbuttoned her lab coat and yanked her blouse out of her pants, sticking his hands up her shirt and palming the soft flesh underneath. "Yet, while I'm busy fantasizing and wondering what she's wearing, she is pretending nothing is wrong, and that she doesn't want me." The lazy circles he was drawing and his nails dragging slightly against her skin were making her feel hot, and then he brought his lips to her neck and gave her a wet sloppy kiss and then blew against her skin, sending goose bumps across her neck and arms. "So, I figured, I would make the time she has away from me as torturous as possible, and make her constantly think-" he sat on the couch, her on top, and began grinding her down against him, and she did it of her own volition as well "-about making love to me." With that, he began kissing her neck, until he shortly touched his lips to hers in what almost instantly became a passionate kiss, her tongue quickly sparring against hers, their fire too hot and too intense for them to break for air for a long while. Finally he did break their kiss and he looked at her until she opened her eyes, glossed over from their kissing. "Bones, now you know how I feel. I hope this brings us further along in your decision because I can't last much longer."

He watched as she gave him a shy smile and finally regained her composure. She gave him one last chaste peck on the lips before standing up, and tucking her shirt and buttoning her coat with practiced ease and comfort. He could only watch as she covered up the exposed and vulnerable self of hers was hidden behind the Bones he usually worked with, and he stood, ready to redeem his role as well.

* * *

Thank you all for reading, **please** leave a review if you liked this at all, I am motivated to keep writing by all your reviews. Thanks to all of you who will review!


End file.
